Phinbella with some femily
Phinbella with some femily. third person point of view* “Hey, where's perry?” The familiar voice of Phineas Flynn sounded from the back yard of a yellow house with a brown roof. Him and Ferb were sitting under the big oak tree in the back yard. “Well, where ever he is, let's hope he has a good time. Any way, remember that day we built that roller coaster Ferb? Emily never got to see it since she only moved in down the street about a week ago. That was our best project we did all summer! I kinda feel sorry for her, it's her birthday ya know... Too bad We already got rid Of the blueprint... We always get rid of the blueprints for our projects when we're done with them...” Ferb stood up, dashed into the house, and within seconds came out with several large blue pieces of paper rolled up and held together with a white rubber band. “Hey Ferb, what's that you have there? Are those... Our old blueprints for the roller coaster!?” Ferb nodded. “ no way! Now we can build the roller coaster for Emily! Nice going, Ferb!” Meanwhile in front of the house... “ This is it, I'm finally going to tell him how I feel.” said Isabella pacing in front of the house. She went up to the gate and was about to open the gate, then stopped herself. “ What should I say?” Isabella decided to use he regular greeting Meanwhile again... At that second Isabella entered through the gate and said her usual greeting: “what'cha doin?” “ we're building a roller coaster!” Phineas answered back. “um Phineas, haven't you already been there done that?” “yeah, but Emily didn't get to ride on it, and we, feel that since almost every other kid in Dannville got a turn, she should get one too! But we also don't want to do the exact same thing again, so this time we're doing it with a free cd give out provided by yours truly.” “so basically, what you are saying is that you are doing every thing exactly alike, but with a free cd? Isabella asked. “Yup.” Phineas replied. Isabella hesitated for a second then said “ok, cool!” Meanwhile once more... Emily's point of view* Dear journal, I can't believe it. I haven't gotten ONE single birthday greeting ALL DAY. And it's already twelve thirty! Well, I didn't check with everyone, I still have to check with izzy, phineas and Ferb and I've got to tell Ferb soon, or I'm going to end up like izzy. And NO ONE wants that to happen. Oh, and mother, if you're looking in here again, STOP LOOKING IN MY JOURNAL! I DON'T WANT YOU SHARING MY FEELINGS WITH YOUR FRIENDS! in love, -Emily I closed my journal, and sat up on my bed. I put it in my top drawer under a pile of underwear and closed the drawer. “MUM! I'm going to my friends house! I'll be back in a couple hours! ” “ok be back in time for dinner, darling! Or are you eating there? I was thinking about taking suggestions!” my mothers voice rang out from downstairs. “ I'll be back mum, don't worry, I'm only visiting izzy!” I said to her from my room. “come along Kiki. Were going to visit Isabella.” Kiki is my pet fox, and was my only friend before I moved to Danville about a week ago. Kiki zipped from the part of my bed she had been lying on to my side. I had some things I needed to...Discuss, with Isabella. (uhhg) meanwhile at the Flynn - Fletcher home... Ferbs point of view* “alright ferb, all we need to do is connect to the power grid to get the ride working!” phineas said. Em is going to love this... I can't wait to see the look on her face when she realises this is all for her... I hope this makes up for all of the letters I never wrote... meanwhile Emily's pov* I knocked at izzy's front door. Her mom answered the door. “why hello Emily! If you're looking for Isabella, she is across the street at phineas and ferbs house.” she said. Duh. Why didn't I think of that? “thank you ms. Garcia shipiro. ” with that I turned away from the door and made my way across the street. With Kiki following of course. Meanwhile in the backyard... Isabella's pov* I can't do it. I don't know why, I just, can't tell him. Emily said she could help me get him to notice, but I turned Down the offer. now why did I do that? Oh well, too late for second chance... I'm goin in. wishing the world won't explode I walk up to phineas and ask to see him alone for a minute. “So Isabella, what's goin on? Something bothering you?” Though he's only talking to me, my heart is beating faster than the speed of sound.“I- uh- would- yo-” I was cut off by a whistle and phineas saying; “um- I've got to go, I'll talk to you later isabella...” he started to walk away then he turned around and kissed me full on the lips. I was astonished, I couldn't say anything. This was like one of my day dreams I have right before attempting to talk.. To... Phineas.... Uh oh... This couldn't be a daydream could it? A few seconds later I was snapped back into reality, to find just as I thought , I was day dreaming. I look up to the sky and mouth the words; “ just once, why couldn't it have been real?” This time I make sure that I'm not daydreaming, I tell phineas that I want to speak with him in private. “hey Isabella, what's u-” I cut him off with a kiss on his lips. I had been wanting to do this to him for years. I never had the gut to do so much as hold his hand. The first thing I thought he would do was push me away. But surprisingly he didn't push me away , he was a little shocked, but he pulled me closer. I closed my eyes and said to myself, these are the good moments, Isabella. Enjoy them, they won't last forever. After a couple seconds, our kiss broke and I ran away. I saw Emily on my way but for once I didn't stop to talk to her. Phineas and Ferb had tricked out my front lawn's trampoline, so you could jump to amazing heights on it. I jumped on the trampoline, and practically flew through my open bedroom window and landed In my bed. I threw my arms up in The air and squealed; “MY LIFE IS COMPLETE!!!” pinky jumped almost out of his skin. “well, almost.” I said to pinky. “ and this time it wasn't a dream!” all of a sudden, the world was blurring together. “oh, no non ono ono !” and be fore I knew it, I was in their back yard again. “GWAAH!!! COME ON!!” I screamed quite audible. Phineas and Ferb stopped working to look at me. I didn't notice that Emily had just entered the gate behind me she asked To see me alone. “ hey, I came looking for you earlier-” she said before I cut her off. "I need your help. Every time i try to Tell phineas that I like him, I end up daydreaming! If I keep doing this, I'll never get to tell him, and he'll never find out! What am I going to do!?” “... I-” I cut her off again. “ do you ever get the feeling you're being watched?” I turned around. For a millisecond I thought I saw phineas listening in on our conversation. Strange. “well, third times a charm, why don't you try now, I'll wake you up if fall into day dream again. Go!” “fine. But if this doesn't work, you're telling him for me!” “fine by me! Stop stalling and go izzy!” “Fine...” I walked up to him. He turned around and said “oh, hey Isabella! I just wanted to see you! Could I see you alone for a moment?” I turn back to look at Emily. She gestures for me to go. I go with him to under the big oak tree. “Isabella,” he started in a nervous voice. Where was he going with this? “It's not that I don't notice you, I notice you all the time, I just didn't know how to talk to you. Because when I found out you liked me, a couple years ago by the way, I was kinda confused, because Ferb was the ladies man.” I giggled. “anyway, I didn't walk up to you and say ‘Hi Isabella, wanna go to a movie sometime?’ because I thought we were to young. I tried to act like I didn't notice you because I thought do something stupid and you wouldn't like me anymore.” I bet he saw me almost starting to cry, then he said this; “But- since were 12 now, I think we may be ready for a relationship.” That. That is the exact thing I've been wanting to hear from him all these years. Well, almost. I was too happy to think about that though, I pinched my self to make sure it wasn't a dream. Nope. Phineas doesn't talk so mature in my dreams, though. I kissed him on the lips (again) and he didn't push me away. He pulled me closer, just like in my dream! I swear, this day could not possibly get any better. Our kiss broke. “ and Isabella, since I was planing to tell you, I booked a private theatre at the movies, and I thought, Maybe we could go see that new noir movie.” I stand corrected. “Yeah, it cost me my monthly allowance, but I hope it's worth it.” I answer without thinking. “YES!! ” “great! I'll see you at five! We can take the jet packs!” “when did you build jet packs?” “I didn't! Irving gave them to us. He said they showed up on his lawn one day and he didn't have a use for them.” “Ok, see you at five!” -Emily's pov - Izzy ran up to me brimming with tears of happiness. It must have gone well. “Isabella, wha-”For the third time today, she cut me off. “you won't believe what just happened! Phineas told ME he wanted a relationship! Well, kind of.” she said. My jaw dropped and nearly touched the ground. “you. Are. Kidding me.” “nope” she said, her eyes full of excitement. I could tell she wasn't lying. I sigh. “ I wish Ferb would do that to me...” “what?” “Nothing” She glared at me suspiciously, then started gabbing on again on how mature he was, and how sweet, and how long their kiss lasted. It was painful. I couldn't listen to all of the happiness she was having. I wanted the happiness she was having, but that was scientifically impossible. It took years for her to get her love, and I probably will have to too. Boo hoo. I walk into the backyard with Kiki following. I stand in awe as I look at the giant rollercoaster in the backyard. “oh my...” “happy birth day, Emily!” Phineas and Ferb shout from in front of the rolercoaster's docking Centre for the cars. “get on.” Ferb says gesturing to the seat beside him. Score. As the rollercoaster started with it's giant mountain of track. I hold onto Ferb hoping I don't fall out of my seat. I see phineas has his arm over Isabella's shoulder. I notice Ferb has done the same thing to me. I was about to say something, then the rolercoaster went straight down. I screamed. What else would I do? I've never been on rolercoaster before. I held onto Ferb very tightly. I just hope I wasn't suffocating him. The rollercoaster went through many loops and ups and downs, and even rubber snakes. When the snakes part came, I screamed bloody murder. I didn't know they were fake. When the ride came to a close ,I had no Colour in my skin whatsoever, my eyes were clenched shut, and I was still holding onto Ferb, twice as tight as before. Ferb taps me on the shoulder. I open my eyes and look up at him. “the ride is over.”, he says. “oh, I'm sorry about that Ferb, it's just that I've never been on a rollercoaster before.. I.. I should go...” He stops me. “hmm?-” He pulls out a Rose and gives it to me. “oh, Ferb! How thoughtful! I really aprecia-” He kisses me by surprise. He pulls away and says, “that's my birthday present to you.” “I haven't had enough.” I pull him back into the kiss that he had locked me into. We stay in that position for about thirty seconds before phineas and Isabella walk in discussing what movie they are going to. Our kiss finally breaks and me and Ferb don't speak for several moments before we finally notice that phineas and Isabella are right there watching. Awkward. Later at five o clock, Isabella's pov Just me and him. Flying through the air with the only sounds are the whirring of the engine of the jetpacks. and the occasional chirping of birds. “phineas,” “yeah, Isabella?” “exactly, what do you like about me? “well, you're-, you're-, I don't know any words to describe you.. You're just..” “pretty?” I said hoping he wouldn't. “well, yes, very, especially tonight, but that's not it... I've got it, You're courageous, tough, and if this relationship lasts, I know you wouldn't date other people to make me jealous, and well, you're... Perfect. You're an angel. You are the one who motivates me to build all of those crazy contraptions I Build everyday, and to describe that in a couple words, you are my muse (the inspiration motivating a poet, artist, etc..) and I sometimes refer to you in my mind other than Isabella, 'the raven haired angel from across the street. I hope I don't offend you in any way.” I didn't know what to say. I didn't know he thought I was that perfect... Just then there was a sputtering noise. Then my jetpack stopped working, and I started falling out of the sky. “ PHINEAS!” I screamed. “ISABELLA!!” He flew down and caught me. I guess he felt my heart pounding so fast because he began comforting me and saying, “it's ok... I've got you.. ” I think he may have Been the one who much more horrified,though. I felt his heart beat nearly keeping time to the speed of light. “are you ok? I nearly had a heart attack! I knew I should have done a check up on these jetpacks... You know I would have never, ever forgiven myself if.. If...” he stopped and flew down to the movie theatre. “We could have walked, or biked...” he said to himself “phineas,” I said, “ stop being so hard on yourself! It's not your fault.” “I'm sorry Isabella it's just, ” Phineas sighs. “let's go see the movie. That will take your mind of of things. LATER... By The time the movie was done it was seven o clock. “That was a great movie, phineas!” “Well, I'm glad you liked it, Isabella!” We started to walk home. PHINBELLA AND FEMILY FOREVA! THANK YOU DISNEY GIRL! I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH FOR CREATING EMILY!! Category:Fanon Works Category:POV Story's Category:Phinabella Story